


我和一个技术难忘的攻拍钙片

by sugar212



Category: sugar212
Genre: 博君一肖 - Freeform, 博肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar212/pseuds/sugar212





	1. 我和一个技术难忘的攻拍钙片

（一）

吧名：钙钙吧匿名区  
贴名：《我和一个技术难忘的1拍片》  
楼主：一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几

#1 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
鄙人第一次发帖，是这个格式吗？

#2   
楼楼格式不重要，你的内容比较重要

#3  
咦，楼上nsdd，lz搞快点

#4  
lz是在揉屁股吗？

#5  
足以体现攻的技术

#6 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
lz男，喜好男，职业拍钙片，先跪求各位不要戴有色眼镜看我好不好……

#7  
哎呀，这有什么的，都是职业啦（lz我只想听你搞颜色）

#8  
楼楼你放心讲，我们会保守秘密的（哔）

#9 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
其实今天是我第一次拍那个啥，但凭借着我多年看片经历，我十分自信地走进了公司大楼。我们这个公司大楼，分为A楼和B楼。A楼拍av，B楼拍gv。当然，我去的是B楼。

#10  
楼主讲重点

#11  
附议

#12 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
都是铺垫，铺垫！！

#13  
行行行，铺完了，露珠请开始你的表演

#14 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我的经纪人姐姐把我带进去，暂且叫她T。T告诉我，念在今天是我第一次拍，先拍常规片（咦我在说什么），和我搭戏的男演员叫W，让我过去熟络一下，再开始。

#15  
是我知道的那个W钙片王吗？？？

#16  
天，我也知道……

#17  
恶心同性恋给老子死开，呕

#18  
楼上你有病，你看没看这什么吧，叉出去

#19 贴吧净化员  
*已将#17 ID为本人喜好胸大美女移出本吧

#20  
头和屁股装反了吧，来我们吧骂，什么sjb

#21  
楼楼你讲你的，我爱

#22 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
那个W坐在沙发上，在抽烟，浑身散发着生人勿近的气息。我那下是真的腿软，太可怕了那种冷冰冰的感觉

#23  
*已收藏  
本人最爱冰山攻！

#24  
ls是腐女？？

#25  
悄咪咪，本人也是

#26  
……我也

#27  
神他妈这不是我们的钙钙小吧吗！！为何混入腐女

#28  
哥哥不要讨厌我们，我们很乖的，我们就来嗑cp

#29 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
c个毛p

#30  
楼楼受挫了 我懂 不要怕 我们还在

#31 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我腆着脸过去，主动找话题“拜托W哥多多关照，小的第一次拍”。T姐笑：“什么哥，他比你还小六岁呢”

#32  
啊啊啊啊啊年下 i了i了

#33 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他瞟了我一眼，我发四真的是瞟，带着不蔑地嗯了下。T姐打圆场“他这人就这样”。我这时候仔仔细细地看W，脸很小很臭，刷着手机屏，眼睫毛粒粒分明，白得发光，后来他站起来我还发现他比我矮点。

#34  
靠啊，矮子攻

#35  
喂，别嫌年下矮，边干边吃奶！

#36 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
是的

#36  
！！！

#37  
我开始脱裤子了

#38 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
不得不说，W是个大帅哥，除了比我嫩点，技术比我好点，也没啥

#38  
我竟一时分不清露珠是捧还是杀

#39 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
是杀（认真脸）

#40  
好喜欢楼楼的性格，楼楼一定是个大帅哥

#41 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
羞涩.jpg

#42  
果然帅哥都睡帅哥去了，殇

#43 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
拍摄开始了，我被打开了新世界的大门。现在都不流行摄影师在现场了，全自动摄像头，有几个特写镜头和全景镜头。一个小房间一张床，还蛮干净的吧。

#44  
这么先进！某岛国像素差到不行了，蹲蹲蹲楼楼的片片

#45 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
不行，我不会让你们知道我长啥样的呢

#46 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
W把我按在床上亲，怎么说，我交过一两个男朋友，除了最后一步啥都做过。W亲人的技巧真的很棒，他舌头伸进来的时候我感觉浑身都麻了，酥了

#47  
裤子已脱.gif

#48 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
尤其是，他身上那种味道，我真的敲喜欢！！冷冷的但是亲吻的时候又很热烈，口腔里特别清新，又勾魂的那种。不瞒大家说，我tm当场就硬了。他开始脱我衣服，我被他吻得呼吸错乱，胳膊挂在他脖子上，他就把我的衬衫解开，然后！然后！  
啃我的奶头！！！

#49 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
操啊！怎么会这么舒服！！

#50  
楼主，我也……

#51  
果然是，吃奶文学

#52  
请这种1多分配一下，我们这里孤苦无1

#53  
加一

#54 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他用牙齿咬我的小红点，湿热的舌头不停舔弄，妈呀要死。可是镜头在，我被吻得七荤八素也得直起腰来摸他的胸。额滴娘，可，太可了！他应该是常年蹲健身房，胸肌腹肌无一缺席。我自卑地想到我一整块的小肚肚，自闭了。

#55  
仿佛走进海棠世界

#56  
摸摸楼楼龟头，没事，我们0不用练身材

#57 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
？？？你内涵我

#58  
快点，搞快点，我要到了

#59  
我们会被举报yhsq吗？

#60  
被举报就把58楼架出去，守护全世界最好的兔几

#61 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我还没脱他衣服，就被他握住了小兄弟。妈的，好爽。他的手很大，被我大一个指节的那种，帮我撸。我不是个好演员，我说“让我先脱你衣服好不好？”

#62  
我低估了兔兔，兔兔好猛

#63  
喜欢～

#64 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他愣了下，淡淡说“可以”。我假装久经沙场去解他衣服扣子。忘了说，他穿了件黑衬衫，禁欲风帅断腿。在我解扣子的时候，他没停下手上动作，我哼哼着被他撸射了。

#65  
看湿了

#66  
！我可以！

#67  
兔子你不行啊，这么快缴枪了

#68 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
……我有在伤心

#69  
楼楼你不行我来！我不会这么快的！

#70 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
你们一个个要气死我……我假装冷静，虽然刚刚射过，我伸手捏他的胸肌和乳头。可能手法不是很好，他闷哼一声

#71  
楼楼你把他捏疼了

#72  
我命令你吹吹它，这么好的1你不能欺负

#73 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他好像发火了，贼凶猛地直起身扒拉我，超级直接地咬我奶。好酥好麻～～

#74  
兔是M

#75  
给W起个名吧，叫W不亲切

#76 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我都跟他上床了你们还要怎么亲切？

#77  
狮子，小狮子，可不可？

#78  
喜欢～

#79 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
。。。

#80  
威猛的……小狮子～

#81 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
妈的，他！拿了润滑液涂在手指上，揪着我屁股肉就捅进去了。“啊—”真的不夸张，靠啊，本着职业道德，我没咬坏他嘴是我最大的仁慈。为什么没有人告诉我被捅这样的感觉啊啊啊啊

#82  
楼楼被打开了新大陆实锤

#83  
相信我 兔 你会爱上它的 前列腺的高潮比阴茎的高潮爽十倍

#84 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
根据我被干完抽搐十分钟我觉得szd

#85  
我干完我对象他也是说巨爽

#86 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他手指头长，不停进出，我只能抓住床单，他让我“叫出来”，用手指把我高潮了

#87  
楼楼是个敏感的娃娃

#88 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
太他妈舒服了，他一根手指，我欲仙欲死。其实我一直以为他会让我帮他口，虽然我不是很喜欢吧，但片片里都是这么演的。可是W真的好好，他直接跨过来，正面操进去了……

#89  
我好了，我好了，我真的好了

#90  
小狮子是不是很大楼楼

#91 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
根据我也是个男人来判断，挺……大挺粗大，他进来后我疼得不行，他照顾我也没动，就不停地帮我揉腰

#92  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊什么神仙温柔攻，pick他

#93  
靠，我跟我对象这么多年他都没对我这么温柔过呜呜呜酸了

#94 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我那是真痛啊，我第一次他又这么大，僵了半天，他也不好受，好看的眉头紧锁。我说“你继续吧”

#95  
好看的眉头？？兔兔你要沦陷了

#96 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
……才没有！

#97  
95nsdd

#98 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
然后然后然后，他就真的继续了……那个是真大啊，我开始痛后面感受到一点舒爽，然后越操越舒服，嗯嗯啊啊的，他一边揉奶一边干我，简直令人落泪

#99  
我命令楼楼三秒交出你们的片片，我要看！

#100  
我也想，这是什么神仙做爱啊

TBC_


	2. 我和一个技术难忘的攻拍钙片（二）

（二）

#101  
我有个朋友说他想看片

#102  
*已收藏  
我也有个朋友

#103  
*已收藏  
我有个朋友求avi

#104  
露珠搞快点，我裤子脱两遍了！

#105  
我有个朋友问vpn连哪个洲

#106  
楼楼？？

#107  
*已收藏  
兔兔去哪里啦？

#108 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
来了来了，他刚刚约我吃饭

#109  
我去，发展迅速，可是兔几还没讲完

#110  
一人血书求后续

#111  
两人

#112  
+10086

#113 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
妈的紧张死我了，他问我还疼不疼，去不去楼下日料吃饭

#114  
快快快答应

#115  
小狮子是不是看上兔几了……？（别打我

#116  
我也……

#117  
俺也jio得

#118 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
想什么呢，我们只是同事，同事！

#119  
楼楼撒谎，双重否定表示肯定

#120  
兔兔：人家要你揉揉就不疼鸟

#121  
楼上鸟疼还是腰疼

#122 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我说有点，然后他给我一个药，说不好意思刚刚一直捏你的腰

#123  
太温柔了，绝壁是看上兔兔了

#124 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我说没事都是工作，然后他奇奇怪怪带着疑惑看了我一眼

#125  
傻瓜 人家是喜欢你

#126  
+1

#127 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
啊啊啊我们吃饭了

#128  
蹲

#129  
蹲蹲蹲

#130  
萝卜蹲

#131 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他问我吃啥？我说随便，他说那你饿着吧

#132  
好A

#133  
喜欢～

#134  
兔兔：想吃你啊

#135  
楼上兔兔本人实锤

#136 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
你们！我对面就是他，你们跟我搞颜色！过分

#137 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
点完菜了……他问我只是腰疼吗，下面疼不疼？

#138  
靠

#139  
慕了

#140  
不愧是年下直球

#141  
兔兔：疼，要你吹吹～

#141 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
？？？

#142 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我：……

#143 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
“对不起啊，我也是第一次，不太会把握力道”

#144  
艹

#145  
锁了！

#146  
原来都是处啊，高洁党表示非常满意

#147 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我发誓我真的是下意识不是故意的“那你技术那么好？”

#148  
楼楼挺住

#149  
我为您收尸

#150  
加我一个扛棺材的

#151 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他喝了口酒“你不也是？”

#152  
我去，是心动的感觉！

#153  
艹您妈太会撩了

#154  
兔兔你从了他吧 很配szd

#155 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我一口饮料呛住，他就过来拍我背

#156 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
怎么办？这不是心动吧

#157  
没什么好说的了，锁死，钥匙我吞了

#158  
为什么比我看过的原耽还甜

#159  
狮兔szd

#160  
楼楼能把拍摄过程讲完吗，我硬半天了

#161 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
等着，我溜去厕所

#162  
为敬业的兔几鼓掌

#163  
我准备好了我准备好了我准备好了

#164  
我给娃娃充好气了

#165  
楼上求个链接

#166  
我朋友也要

#167 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
呼，来了

#168  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

#169 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
拍了很久吧，他弄了两次。我第一次完全不能适应，又舒服又痛，他顶到的时候眼泪水哗哗地流

#170  
靠，真的被干哭了，狮子可以的

#171 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
屁我那是第一次谁第一次不哭

#172  
我没

#173  
我也没，是兔兔身体不够强壮

#174 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他蛮好的，见我哭就停下了，问我“没事吧”。神他妈卡在一半，又痒又空虚，我哭“你继续啊，停下了干嘛，我不能白疼”

#175  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#176  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#177  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#178 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
笑够了嘛！

#179  
怪不得人家关心你的腰和下面

#180 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他哦了一下，然后真的继续了，关键是，他继续就算了，一直顶那个点算什么。他顶一下我叫一下，他顶一下我叫一下，他玩上瘾了，乐此不彼地顶我

#181  
可，太可了，霸道年下干哭年上小娇妻

#182 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他说“你别哭，这样显得我技术不好”我说“你可滚吧”他“干完就滚”

#183  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#184  
笑死我了哈哈哈哈

#185  
见过拍gv的没见过这么搞笑的

#186  
小声bb露珠片子会不会被pass重拍啊

#187 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
楼上我鲨了你

#188  
哈哈哈

#189  
哈哈哈哈哈

#190  
笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#191 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
T姐刚打电话过来说要重拍……我……

#193  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈拍钙片也被pass

#194  
神仙兔几笑吐了

#195  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嘎嘎嘎

#196 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
（黑脸）我回到餐桌，W看我说“你能行吗？要不下次？”我“…………（日你妈）”

#197  
哈哈哈哈哈哈刚刚都忍住了现在真的憋不住哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#198  
笑瘟了我去哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你能行吗兔兔

#199 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
……无语凝噎梗死在原地

#200  
记得把过程展开来说详细点

TBC_


	3. 我和一个技术难忘的攻拍钙片（三）

（三）

#201 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我说“行……吧”他“你的样子好像不太行”

#202  
日哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈露珠真的需要多锻炼

#203  
附议，就两回就不行了，兔兔不愧是你

#204 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他“什么时候人舒服了再重拍吧，我会跟T姐说明”。我突然感觉奇怪，“你不是第一次吗为什么T姐对你这么好，还有点怕你”

#205  
楼楼智商突然提高，怕不是本人在线

#206  
W是个大人物？？大人物拍gv？？

#207  
我也奇怪

#208 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
“我是第一次啊可不妨碍T姐对我满意”

#209  
好拽一男的，喜欢

#210  
兔兔他内涵T姐对你不满意

#211 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
其实刚刚T姐还说了……

#212  
what？

#213 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
说我拍的时候老讲垃圾话

#214 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
自闭了……

#215  
哈哈给哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嘎嘎嘎

#216  
兔：我真的有被内涵到

#217 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
专心吃饭了你们这群泼皮净知道欺负我

#218  
dbq我不是有意要笑你的

#219  
俺也是

#220  
我给兔兔滑轨道歉

#221  
我也吃饭了等兔兔上线再来看

#222  
88啪友们我也吃饭去了

二十分钟后

#223 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
！！！

#224  
？？？

#225  
？！！

#226 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
吃完了，他付的钱。他说你怎么回去，我说走路，蛮近的。他低头看我略微合不拢的腿“走路……你能行吗？”

#227  
楼楼不行实锤

#228  
太惨了兔几今天被质疑多少次不行了

#229 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他！！

#230  
再吊胃口，楼楼少个蛋

#231  
少两个

#232 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
靠啊！保时捷！！！

#233  
？？？我去？？？

#234  
现在都流行富家少爷拍gv体验生活了？

#235  
又帅吊又大，搁谁谁动心啊

#236  
我命令兔兔再睡一次

#237 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他又问“要不要我抱你上车”…………………………………………………

#238  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼楼你是不是走路开叉

#239  
有画面了哇哈哈哈

#240 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
……怎么会这样？

#241  
快点让他抱

#242 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我摇摇手拒绝了他，坚强地上了保时捷suv

#243  
可以的坚强兔

#244 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他“我感觉你真的需要去医院，撕裂了就不好了”我“（wqnmdbbbbbb）”

#245  
楼楼被干得合不拢腿这个梗是过不去了

#246  
不是搞簧吗怎么变成搞笑了哈哈哈哈

#247 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我终于说服他不去医院以及我可以的，他半信半疑地发动汽车。

#248  
兔兔：我好难

#249  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#250 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我到啦

#251  
兔兔下车要不要狮子抱？

#252 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
wqnmd

#253  
兔几爆粗口，屁股分两半

#254 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
你家屁股不是两半？？

#255  
楼楼这个态度，一定是狮子又说了什么惊天地 泣鬼神的话了

#256  
南山大道

#257 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他妈的他伸手过来了

#258  
？？？我好了

#259  
太快了吧这个发展，我建议再次doi

#260 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他他他！在帮我揉腰？？？

#261  
民政局我搬来了，你看你俩啥时候有空

#262 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
妈的靠啊他“你玩会手机吧，我帮你揉会儿，我有点懂手法的”

#263  
心动两万次

#264  
我见过最美的揉腰理由

#265 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我“你家开诊所？”他“我妈开的”

#266  
好甜啊露珠你们真的是第一次？

#267  
感觉狮子一见钟情了

#268  
奶水滴答

#269 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
该说不说，手法真的可。他手超级大，我偏瘦，感觉他一手臂就能环过我的腰耶～

#270  
楼楼爽了，我们还没

#271 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
啊啊啊啊爽到哭泣我的天，不轻不重刚刚好啊啊啊啊，妈的我软了

#272  
是男人就硬起来

#273  
同意

#274 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
对不起太爽了我“啊呜”一声，他“怎么了怎么了我使太大劲了吗？”“没有，太舒服了”

#275  
兔几已沦陷

#276  
坠入爱河的男人啊

#277 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
屁，我才不是一见钟情的人，我喜欢日久生情

#278  
可不妨碍狮子是一见钟情的人

#279  
日久了也能生情的嘛

#280  
强烈建议多日日

#281 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
你们清醒一点！

#282  
我被一块簧布蒙蔽了双眼

#283 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
好啦我回家啦

#284  
快点快点把过程讲完，我皮带又开了

#285 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他“下次见”我（害羞jpg）“好哒”

#286  
楼你变了 你咋这么娇俏

#287  
被睡过的男人就是不一样

#288 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
。。。

#289  
所以可以讲了mua？（星星眼

#290 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
没什么了我都讲完了，就最后弄完的时候，他按剧本内射了。我被灌得难受，他扶我起来，抱进内卫

#291  
内射……喜欢极了

#293 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他就掏了半天吧，我是真的累，都合眼了

#294  
剧本有写吗？要帮兔兔清理

#295  
华生你发现了盲点

#296 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
没……

#297  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊锁了钥匙我吞了并且咽下去了

#298 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我迷迷糊糊说了句“下次别那么凶我好累啊”他“哦好的我会温柔一点的”

#299  
好甜！这哪里是同事！就是爱情！爱情！不容否认！！！普通同事会帮你清理吗？？会吗？不会！

#300  
我永远爱年下矮攻

TBC_


	4. 我和一个技术难忘的攻拍钙片（四）

（四）

#301 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我拖着抱恙的身体来给你们更新了……

#302  
啊 兔兔兔生病了？

#303 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
没有。。。

#304  
是胯疼还是腰疼还是屁股疼？？

#305  
兔：哪都疼

#306  
哈哈哈哈哈哈楼楼你终于来了

#307 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我们真的去重拍了

#308  
解裤带ing

#309 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
T姐教育我说如果舒服要叫出来，不舒服也得装得叫出来，然后和W说这次多换几个体位

#310  
会有我梦里的脐橙吗？

#311  
俺喜欢后入

#312 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
W抱我进去了……这次是真真刺激

#313  
不是重拍吗？换地点了吗

#314 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
浴室play

#315  
我的天，个个狙击我G点

#316  
想来是巨爽的play

#317 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
剧本上写的是先用沐浴露润滑身体，再操，W就挤了沐浴露黏我身上

#318 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
是一个公主抱的姿势，我躺在他怀里，他把沐浴露涂满我的全身

#319  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊奶思

#320  
我硬了

#321 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我的奶头被他搞得滑溜溜的，他的大掌就不停地抚摸我的乳头。极爽

#322  
想来这也是极爽的

#323  
本人最爱揉奶文学

#324 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我说“你再揉下去我的胸会大起来的”他“大起来性感”

#325  
可

#326 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
“弄完会痛痛的啦”“我给你贴创可贴”

#327  
本年度老子看过最甜的gv

#328  
好宠兔兔啊

#329  
老铁求个链接

#330  
我有个朋友

#331  
我有个朋友得了癌症不看颜色活不下去

#332  
我是楼上的朋友

#333 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他揉完胸开始揉我的屁股了（害羞jpg）

#334  
兔：我好爽可我不能说

#335 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
！！后来他就伸进下面了……

#336  
我去，直接上高速了

#337  
快踩油门 不要停

#338 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我嘤咛一下，因为人湿湿滑滑的从他膝盖上会流下去，他抓了我的腰窝……“啊”，把我抱上洗手台。

#339 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我背面朝他，脸对着镜子，淫荡得不行

#340  
艹啊有画面了

#341  
这定是活色生香的画面

#342 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他扒拉我屁股缝，把硬硬的东西塞进去了……

#343  
举报楼主语言不够直接

#344  
加一

#345  
喜欢直白的语言硬得疼

#346 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
！吓死！W刚刚在我旁边，差点被他看见

#347  
掉马掉马！

#348 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他撩起我的T恤，“你干嘛！”

#349  
“白日宣淫”

#350  
楼上人才

#351  
保送清华还是北大

#352 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
“不是你让我帮你贴创可贴吗？”

#353  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#354  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈狮子才是人才，吾等凡人输了输了

#355  
怎么会这样哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#356 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
“……”他拿了俩创可贴，对着我的奶头贴好、“是不是有点破皮了”

#357  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈为什么楼楼每次都这么惨

#358  
人家0不是巨舒服吗 到了兔子就变成这疼那疼

#359 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我怒“你也知道”他“对不起那我送你去医院吧”

#360  
狮子真的是直球哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈用最纯洁的语言表达最污的话

#361  
隐形老司机

#362 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
气死，终于把他赶走了。刚刚我们是在更衣室，他走之前给了我两包创可贴，“勤换，别用刺激东西碰它好得快”

#363  
好贴心哦

#364  
我男朋友为什么没有这样

#365  
我男朋友也是

#366  
洗手台讲下去！

#367  
我也想听

#368 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
。。。

#369 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他后入了嘛，我感觉整根阴茎都进来了“太……太深”，他弓下腰贴在我背上，有棱角的胸腹压着我，然后开始进出。整根阴茎，全进全出，我快被他搞死了。龟头比后面大一点，不停撞我，把我下面都搞大了。

#370  
原来第一人称这么好

#371  
切身体会了

#372 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他拽过我的手臂强迫我跟他接吻，要不是老子腰软早被他弄折了

#373  
完了 我好喜欢狮子啊 我也想跟他拍钙片

#374 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
凡事都要想一想您配吗！

#375  
兔几醋坛子打翻了

#376 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
才没有

#377  
建议373没事多想想章子怡的女儿叫什么

#378  
（黑脸）jpg

#379 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
该说不说，后入真的巨爽，进得贼深，还特别容易捅到那个。他内射了三次，我到最后面喉咙就哑掉了，他东西是真的太大了！不是我的错！剧本又很变态，要拿兔尾巴堵我的后穴，我被干得腿软又被堵住，妈的整个肚子都胀起来的感觉

#380  
灌精文学

#381  
比海棠还龙马

#382  
楼楼兔子精实锤

#383  
兔几安兔尾巴，太可爱鸟

#384 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他就抱去洗澡啦～

#385  
楼楼明恋狮子实锤

#386 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
屁，就啪了几次哪里来的暗恋

#387  
预言家在此，兔兔肯定喜欢狮子，不然倒立洗头

#388  
楼上要不狠到底，挂个ID吧

#389  
附议

#390 狮兔szd  
呵呵

#391 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
小兄弟我可记住你了

#392 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
洗白白了他拿了浴巾裹住我，最后一个镜头是特写拍灌精过的小穴

#393  
！！！

#394  
！！！过于sq我喜欢

#395  
我太想看片片了，楼楼你啥时候过审

#396 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他掰开我双腿，一条腿搁他肩上，然后然后然后！！！拔出了兔尾巴！

#397  
楼楼夹紧了别漏

#398 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
这小屁孩年轻就是好啊精厚又量大，我足足流了十分钟。那个粘稠的精液顺着屁股缝淌下来，痒的要死

#399  
我好了

#400  
我的充气娃娃也好了

TBC_


	5. 我和一个技术难忘的攻拍钙片（五）

（五）

#401 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我们去团建啦

#402  
啊啊啊啊啊去哪里玩啊

#403  
来了来了

#404 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我们在大巴车上啦，公司说趁着最近天气好出去玩玩，包下了一整个山

#405 狮兔szd  
狮子在吗？

#406  
同问

#407 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
在……坐我旁边

#408  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

#409 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
别瞎想，T姐说我俩熟就坐一块

#410  
我懂滴

#411  
狮子私服帅不帅

#412 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
emmmmm

#413  
完了不可？

#414 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
恁好看的……他今天是顺毛锅盖，一身黑色的卫衣，cool guy风

#415  
我差点都忘了，虽然酷盖技术很强，但他比兔子小六岁

#416  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你内涵兔兔老

#417 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
屁，我是祖国的花朵

#418  
醒一醒，话说，我们狮子有没有到法定婚龄啊

#419  
加一

#420 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我咋晓得

#421 狮兔szd  
你问问嘛

#422  
嘤嘤嘤

#423 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
……………！

#424  
这………

#425 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
……殇了，还差一个月

#426  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈楼楼还原一下场景呗

#427 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我“你几月的？”他（诡异地瞟我一眼）“八月”

#428  
我去，我去，狮子男

#429  
啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊狮子座，我去他妈的喜欢极了，这外号真的可以

#430 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他妈的！

#431  
话说半句吊小一半

#432 狮兔szd  
屁 楼楼小不小无所谓的

#433 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他说“你要送我礼物吗？”

#434  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈神他妈我刚刚就想说了有这么直白的问法嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#435  
自己挖的坑哭着也要爬出来

#436 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
“………可以”“哦，八月五”“？？？”“通知你一下，怕你不知道哪一天”

#437  
哈哈哈哈哈红红火火好尴尬哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#438  
今天七月五，楼楼好好准备

#439 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
开始了是吗？还有一个月啊

#440  
就是，露珠准备好一具肉体就可以啦！

#441  
内射得到

#442 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
。。。我去

#443 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
靠啊

#444  
什么什么？我有个朋友想知道

#445  
我是他朋友

#446 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
T姐说：有野战任务的可以在活动中完成，手持DV一组一个

#447  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#448  
是个淫才

#449  
果然没有白吃的宴席

#450 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
殇了………

#451  
祝楼楼屁股安好

#452  
祝楼楼腰子安好

#453  
祝楼楼双腿安好

#454 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
他接过DV了……这还不算什么，下一句“T姐，有润滑液吗”

#455  
神他妈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#456  
笑死我了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#457  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈xtms哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈嘎嘎嘎

#458 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
然后后面的同事说“对的，T姐，咱出门都没带啊”。。。为什么只有我羞耻得一笔

#459  
这不是问题，多操操就好了

#460  
同意

#461 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
T姐猥琐一笑，“嘿嘿，当然有啦”……所以他手上又多了一管润滑液……

#462  
午夜场了吗？！这么快

#463 狮兔szd  
兔：感觉屁股隐隐作痛

#464  
都是蓝孩纸吗

#465 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
也有女同事的啦

#466 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
我困了，一会儿见

#467  
兔兔午安安

#468  
啪友们午安

一个小时后

#469 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
…

#470  
别卖关子 我们不会耻笑你又丢脸了的

#471 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
……连你们也欺负我

#472 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
不活了！

#473  
？？

#474狮兔szd  
你不会，表白失败了？

#475 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
刚刚睡着流口水了

#476  
吾日汝娘我还以为是什么咧

#477 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
醒来才发现我睡到他肩膀上……口水淌了他一胸口

#478  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#479  
建议腰斩

#480 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
一片渍……我悲伤地抬头他“…我不怪你”

#481  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈神他妈

#482 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
有点丢人，我一点也不像个大哥哥，还没小屁孩稳重

#483  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈你也知道

#484  
楼楼只适合搞簧

#485  
加一

#486  
没事大哥哥也会被年下压在身下哭哭的

#487 一直不肯透露姓名的小兔几  
……

#488  
别这样，给兔留个底裤吧

#489  
债见你们这群疯男（女）人

#490  
别走！亲爱的！

#491  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

#492  
没事，他晚上又要来求安慰的

#493  
兔子的片过审没啊

#494  
母鸡啊～

#495  
我愿意斥重金购买

#496  
俺也！

#497  
为支持狮兔赚奶粉钱，我愿意买十张

#498  
哈哈哈哈哈哈嘎嘎啊兔兔会不会感动死

#499  
可能当场落泪并且再送一张

#500  
靠哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈


End file.
